Borderline
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El límite solo está en tu mente, crúzalo, y hallarás un nuevo mundo. #MysterySpiderWeek2k19 Leer aclaraciones. SLASH
1. Pecado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Spiderman y The Avengers le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**Advertencias:** AU, Enfermedades, Lime, Insinuaciones de violación y homicidio, Mpreg, Omegaverse

**Aclaraciones:** -La serie de viñetas se escribieron para la #MysterySpiderWeek2k19 del grupo MysterySpider – GyllenHolland de Facebook

-Las viñetas no tienen relación entre sí

-El tema de las viñetas fue de acuerdo a los parámetros de la MysterySpiderWeek

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estos pequeños escritos los hagan sonreír por un momento :3

¡Gracias!

* * *

_**Borderline**_

* * *

**Día 1. Pecado**

* * *

****#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia1 #Primeras veces #Viñeta****

* * *

Corres apresuradamente por las calles oscuras.

Bajas escaleras, subes avenidas; escapas de las luces de los faroles, saltas por encima de los charcos que alcanzan a salpicar tus viejos _convers_ azules.

Es muy tarde, tienes que ser rápido.

Es junio, llovió recientemente, la humedad de la madrugada golpea tus mejillas pero ardes por debajo de la gabardina; tus apresurados pasos provocan que gotas de sudor se deslicen por tus sienes, inhalas y exhalas con esfuerzo.

No te preocupes, lo haces bien, no te tomará mucho tiempo llegar a tu destino.

Eres joven, tienes 17 años, mantienes competentemente el ritmo de tu carrera hasta la Avenida principal. Tus ojos viajan entre las coloridas luces y entre los estridentes anuncios, prestas atención a los señalamientos correctos en medio del bullicio de la noche.

Intentas convencerte que nadie te observa, ¿no es común que los jóvenes salgan un viernes por la noche? Pero debes ser precavido: una mirada atenta y podría ser el fin de tus planes.

Demasiados temores, demasiadas ansias.

La adrenalina y la preocupación te carcomen por dentro porque es tu primera vez en mucho: nunca escapaste de casa antes, pues eres el niño ejemplar y bien portado que solo se preocupa por sus estudios; nunca le mentiste a tus padres antes, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando esa adorable pareja confiaba en ti? Te dejaron solo ese fin de semana, ellos viajaron a una convención a las afueras del Estado, ¿no era una prueba de su fe?

Nunca saliste de casa tan tarde, nunca rompiste el toque de queda… quizá porque no tuviste un lugar al que ir, hasta ahora.

La culpa es una sensación novedosa.

Esa noche quebraste demasiadas reglas al salir del hogar que te señaló como un chico ejemplar, el que proclama sin duda que Peter Benjamín Parker es chico ejemplar.

Pero al carajo.

Así de simple, _al carajo._

Ya estás cerca.

No tienes excusa alguna porque todo esto no se trata de si eres bueno o eres malo.

Se trata de amor.

Porque un chico ejemplar como tú, dedicado a los estudios, gentil y tímido, conoció el amor.

Bastó un segundo para que se alojara en ti, te consumiera y renacieras como el Peter Benjamin Parker que mandó al carajo su casa, su reputación y su temor.

Estás enamorado.

Tiemblas cuando llegas a la puerta del edificio, entras, el conserje ronca en la pequeña habitación junto al mostrador; las luces de una blanca recepción te señalan el elevador.

Subes y aprietas el botón número 7.

Ya casi, puedes sentirlo en la boca del estómago.

Estás nervioso, ansioso, pero sonríes. Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, esto es lo más valiente y seguramente lo más estúpido que has hecho hasta ahora, ¿de qué otra manera podías reaccionar cuando el amor nació en tu pecho y creció a tal grado que te arrojó a lo impensable?

Lo que estás a punto de hacer cambiará tu vida.

Él nunca te invitó, no te lanzó ninguna mirada inapropiada, jamás hubo un acuerdo de palabra que te indicara alguna esperanza. Caminas a ciegas por un sendero sin forma ni color.

Quizá por eso lo buscas.

Ansías un momento con él, un efímero instante en el tiempo.

Bajas en el piso correspondiente y caminas a la puerta 12; golpeteas con tus nudillos la madera color caoba.

Tus labios están húmedos cuando escuchas el rechinido de la bisagra.

Y lo ves.

— ¿Peter?

Su voz parece terciopelo sobre tu columna vertebral.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Quentin Beck nunca dijo nada.

Dudas mucho que un hombre de su edad y de su posición, un respetable investigador de _Stark Industries_, hubiese prestado especial atención a un chico como tú.

Beck fue el juez que te asignó ganador de un reciente e importante concurso de ciencias patrocinado por la compañía de Anthony Stark, después del cual fueron a cenar como parte del premio; en dicha velada, hablaron apasionadamente sobre ciencia y tecnología, hubo risas, comentarios amables, intercambiaron un poco de información personal.

Te aprovechaste de su breve momento de confianza para visitarlo durante la madrugada, ¿qué tal vil podía ser eso?

No te importa en lo más mínimo.

— Dios, Peter, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué…?

Pero pierde el habla cuando te abres la gabardina frente a él.

Ardes debajo de la tela porque eso es lo único que llevas puesto.

Solo eres tú, tu cuerpo, tu respiración pesada y la piel perlada en sudor la que le muestras a un hombre que lo tiene todo.

El hombre por el cual escapaste de casa para ofrecerle tu ser.

— Quentin.

Y es todo lo que puedes decir.

_Estás enamorado. _

Ya no piensas cuando Beck te abraza y te mete en su departamento entre caricias, besos y lamidas que roban tu aliento.

Cierras los ojos, te dejas llevar por su experiencia.

No temes que posea y manche tu inocencia, lo quieres y lo necesitas tanto que ya no te reconoces.

Abandonaste todo lo recto y lo justo de ti para ceder al amor que sientes por Quentin Beck.

Es tu primera vez pecando.


	2. Dicha

.

* * *

**Día 2. Dicha**

* * *

**#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia2 #Omegaverse #Viñeta**

* * *

— Peter, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres el omega más hermoso del mundo?

Sonríes en una tierna exhalación, mariposas revolotean en tu estómago.

Tan atrevido, como siempre.

— Han sido tantas ocasiones que ya no puedo recordarlas.

— Por eso es que quiero decírtelo aún más.

Tan atrevido, como el día en que se conocieron.

Fue un encuentro fortuito, _destino_, no encuentras mayor explicación al haberlo conocido entre cientos de personas, literalmente.

Fue durante un evento glamuroso de Stark Industries: Anthony Howard Stark presentó un avance revolucionario en el campo de la nanotecnología. Fuiste de los pocos afortunados que tuvo un sitio en la primera fila, producto de un premio que ganaste en un concurso de ciencias.

Las luces, las pantallas, los gritos de admiración... no hubo manera de describir la ilusión de un chico de 17 años que imaginó su futuro en aquella industria.

Y ahí apareció.

Tu destinado.

— Eres todo un casanova — te inclinas lo suficiente para besar su sien — Tengo la impresión de que usaste todos tus trucos para conquistarme.

— Vaya que sí, pero nada de eso funcionó como esperaba — sientes que sujeta tu mano con tierna fuerza — Eras diferente.

Su primer encuentro sucedió después de la presentación.

Quentin Beck trabajó de cerca en el proyecto de Stark, eso explicó su presencia en la fiesta posterior.

Dios, te sentiste enormemente incómodo en el salón, nunca fuiste de los chicos que encajara en una multitud; solo eras Peter Benjamín Parker, el joven omega de 17 años que miraba todo con una ilusión auténtica.

Entre los cientos de personas, Quentin se acercó directamente a ti.

Aun puedes recordar cómo te miró, cómo apartó a todos de su camino para llegar a ti.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

_El destino_, eso decían.

Eso fue exactamente lo que sentiste.

— Un jovencito con tanta inocencia no pertenecía a ese lugar — afirma. Sus ojos azules no pierden el brillo de amor hacia ti, puedes sentirlo en cada centímetro de tu piel — No caíste ante mi coqueteo, ante la copa de vino que te ofrecí…

— Estaba demasiado nervioso, temí decir algo estúpido — ambos comparten una risa armoniosa — Además, me pareció extraño que estuvieras conmigo cuando había cientos de personas más interesantes.

— Esas personas no eran tú — no pasa ni un solo día en el que sus palabras no hagan un desastre de ti — Estuve aterrado de darte la peor primera impresión. Ofrecerte mi número fue un grito desesperado de atención.

— Por eso te llamé al día siguiente.

Más risas.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Los años han pasado por sus cuerpos, los han envejecido como a cualquier otro.

Formaron un matrimonio feliz durante tanto tiempo.

La vida los ha tratado bien.

— Fuimos bastante rápidos — memoraste mientras sus manos se enlazan sobre las sábanas blancas — ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que nos casáramos?

— 6 meses — el orgullo en su voz te hace reír — ¿Cómo podía esperar cuando sabía que eras el indicado? Además, algún tonto querría alejarte de mí si no me daba prisa.

— Eso nunca hubiera pasado.

— Dilo cuando tu omega tenga 15 años menos que tú — Dios, es adorable.

— Nunca hubiese mirado a nadie más que a ti — eres fiel a tu palabra, no hay rastro de mentira en ellas, Quentin lo sabe — Por eso acepté de inmediato.

— Por eso nuestros cachorros llegaron igual de pronto.

No paras de sonreír cuando recuerdas a los niños que nacieron de su unión: sus nacimientos, las risas, los regaños; cómo los vieron crecer, cómo los llenaron de amor y confianza para encontrar su propio camino en la vida.

— Van a llegar mañana, insisten que no podemos quedarnos solos.

— Son buenos muchachos — comparten una tranquila mirada — Ellos ya saben lo que pasa al final de la vida, ¿no es así?

El tiempo ya ha pasado.

Ahora son viejos, un par de abuelos que se sientan en el pórtico a mirar la caída de la tarde.

Sus capacidades se degeneran: cada día les cuesta moverse, sienten dolor, las enfermedades se hacen presentes.

Está bien, son un par de ancianos recordándose el momento de consumir sus pastillas, preparando un té cuando alguno siente frío; duermen temprano, caminan juntos a las consultas médicas.

— Es difícil para los que se quedan — ladean sus rostros para mirarse — ¿No me extrañarías si muriera antes que tú?

Sus lentes descansan en el buró.

Ya no los necesitarán.

— No tengo que pensarlo, eso no va a pasar — el agarre de sus manos es fuerte, lo sienten — Lo prometimos.

Quentin tiene cáncer terminal; los médicos le dieron algunos meses, quizá sobreviva un año más con el medicamento necesario.

Ambos declinaron la oferta.

La vida es dichosa con ustedes, están listos para dejarla ir.

— Será duro para los niños… — sonríes con nostalgia. Tus cachorros tuvieron tu corazón desde el instante en que los concibieron — Son muy cariñosos, no tendrán una buena impresión cuando nos encuentren así…

— Claro que la tendrán — su voz te parece terciopelo — Porque sabrán que nos fuimos juntos.

Uno al lado del otro hasta el final.

Ya es hora, puedes sentirlo en tus ojos cerrándose al mismo tiempo que los de Quentin, en la respiración que ya casi no se percibe, en el pulso que baja.

No hay nada qué lamentar, la vida fue dichosa con ustedes, contigo: un omega de 17 años quien, al mirar los ojos azules de Quentin, supo que encontró algo que otros solo soñaban.

No tienes miedo.

Tu Alfa sostiene tu mano tan fuerte como el día en que aceptó todo de ti, por el resto de su vida.

— Peter, te amo.

Fuiste un omega afortunado.

— También te amo, Quentin.

Son las 6:59 pm.

Sus ojos se cerraron, las respiraciones se detuvieron.

El amor y la dicha de sus vidas los llenan con el último respiro de la tarde.

Ninguno teme.

Pueden sentir la culminación de sus sueños, de su amor, de todo lo que tuvieron y lo que amaron en esta vida.

Fueron dichosos.

…

Ya son las 7:00 pm.


	3. Eternidad

Aclaración: la pieza que bailan es "Cello Duet No. 3" de la película "The perfection"

* * *

**Día 3. Eternidad  
**

* * *

****#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia3 #Songfic  
****

* * *

Has escuchado historias del gran carnaval de máscaras de Praga.

Lord Anthony Stark, tu señor y protector, ha conocido tierras que los británicos del siglo XIX ni siquiera imaginan.

Te narra historias de sus jornadas, exalta tu imaginación; quieres ver el mundo por ti mismo.

La oportunidad llega con un negocio de Lord Stark, pues requiere un excelente abogado para la próxima compra de una propiedad, y tú te graduaste recientemente del colegio como el mejor de tu clase; tu señor ve en ti un ayudante confiable, no duda en solicitar tus servicios.

Salen de Londres rumbo a Praga; tú estás fascinado con las vistas y con los parajes desconocidos, como un niño que mira el mundo por primera vez.

Pero recuerdas tu propósito, y una vez en la ciudad, contactas con el vendedor de la propiedad.

El caballero solicita que su reunión sea durante la mascarada de esa noche, el gran evento de la ciudad.

No sabes a dónde mirar cuando llegas al gran salón del palacio estatal: tantos trajes, las finísimas máscaras; la música, las excéntricas atracciones, los asistentes bailando en una sinfonía de colores.

Tus ojos se ocultan tras un antifaz de tono rojo con pinceladas en azul rey, encaje negro y detalles oscuros que simulan las redes de una telaraña; resalta tu juventud y la ilusión de tu presencia.

Eres un joven perdido en la fascinación de un baile sin fin.

Te apartas de Lord Stark y exploras el salón; los contorsionistas atraen particularmente tu atención, estás absorto.

— Es extraordinario, ¿no lo cree?

Eres sorprendido por aquel llamado, no habías reparado en la presencia ajena.

— Simplemente increíble — el hombre es más alto que tú, tienes que mover la cabeza para mirar su rostro — No tenía idea que alguien podía controlar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Entonces, pierdes el aire cuando tu mirada se encuentra con la ajena.

Aquel hombre lleva también un antifaz de color verde jade, púrpura y dorado, una verdadera maravilla del rubro; sus ojos azules adormecen tus sentidos.

— Las capacidades del hombre son ilimitadas — sus labios moviéndose debajo del antifaz parecen bailar con la música — Solo hace falta liberar la mente, apartar los miedos captados por nuestros sentidos, ¿no lo cree? Señor…

— Parker — tu respuesta es apresurada, tu tono dista mucho del cotidiano — Peter Benjamin Parker.

— Es un placer joven Parker — tus manos cubiertas por guantes son tomadas por el extraño, son besadas en un gesto que acelera tu respiración — Soy Lord Quentin Beck.

Esos ojos te atrapan, te apresan.

Sientes escalofríos en la nuca.

— Dígame, ¿asistió solo?

— A-Ah, no, estoy acompañando a mi señor — tus manos aún permanecen en las del lord — Pero ahora mismo está rodeado de agradable compañía.

— En ese caso, ¿me permitiría acompañarle el resto de la velada?

Más escalofrío.

Sientes tu piel estremecerse bajo las finas telas del traje.

A tus 22 años, no recuerdas tener una experiencia similar… pero las luces, el color, ¿no es comprensible perderse en esa maravillosa velada?

— Por supuesto, sería un honor.

La pieza de música terminó. Un dueto de chelos marcó el inicio de la nueva danza.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

Un nuevo beso sobre el dorso de tu mano es suficiente para que tus pasos se tambaleen hasta el centro del salón.

Giran maravillosamente con el resto de los invitados, se mecen y se pierden entre las luces y las sombras, entre la realidad y la ilusión de cientos de máscaras sin gesto.

¿En qué momento Lord Beck te estrechó con tanta intimidad que tu rostro se recarga sobre su pecho?

Tus sentidos se adormecen, tus movimientos son más lentos y sumisos.

El escalofrío es sustituido por un sudor frío y aterrador.

— Joven Parker, no lo he perdido de vista desde que llegó a la ciudad — su voz es terciopelo en tus oídos — Una belleza como la suya, su juventud e inocencia… es muy difícil de encontrar en esta parte del mundo.

Junto a su voz escuchas el acelerado palpitar de tu corazón.

Es fascinación, es extrañeza.

_Es miedo._

Tienes miedo mientras flotas en ese baile, y no sabes por qué.

— La vida me ha enseñado que no debemos desaprovechar las oportunidades — habla sobre tus labios, y tu cuerpo se rinde al sonido de su voz — Los hombres tienen posibilidades ilimitadas tan solo si pudiéramos percibir otra realidad… Dime, Peter, ¿me permitirías mostrarte qué hay más allá?

Miras su gesto, y sientes que te abandonas a su entera voluntad.

Estás cayendo.

— Ven conmigo, te daré una visión, un nuevo mundo.

Durante la danza, se inclinan frente a un gran espejo.

_No hay nadie contigo._

Percibes un aroma metálico.

— He buscado alguien como tú, Peter, alguien tan humano que casi hace que sienta algo.

No hay nadie bailando contigo.

El aroma metálico te recuerda la sangre.

— Te necesito, Peter.

Quentin Beck… ¿_qué es_ Quentin Beck?

¿Por qué a cada momento que aspiras su perfume tienes la sensación de ser envuelto en gozosa oscuridad?

El miedo responde demasiado tarde.

— Lord Beck, yo…

— Llámame Quentin.

Los botones de tu chalequillo son desabrochados, tu cuello es expuesto.

El palpitar de tu corazón está reventando dentro de tus oídos.

— Quédate conmigo toda la eternidad — sientes su nariz paseando por tu cuello — Ven conmigo y ámame.

Ya no tienes opción, no puedes pensar en ninguna.

Temes, gozas.

Gozas tan pecaminosamente que tus ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas.

Le ruegas a Dios que cuide a Lord Stark porque ya no estarás a su lado para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ti.

Cierras los ojos mientras tus lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas.

Cierras tus manos en torno a esa ancha espalda, y tu cuerpo cede al inmenso dolor que atravesó tu cuello.

No gritas.

Eres condenado a sentir cómo se drena la sangre de tu cuerpo y tu vida se desliza entre tus dedos.

Un dolor inmenso en el que la luz desaparece… y en el que abres tus ojos a un infierno perpetuo de vida eterna.

Pero estás con ese hombre.

Y lo gozas.


	4. Antigüedades

.

* * *

**Día 4. Antigüedades  
**

* * *

**#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia4 #Switch #Viñeta**

* * *

La vieja tienda de antigüedades de la calle Ross cuenta con maravillas únicas.

Es propiedad del viejo Stan, un abuelo educado y amable que guarda un lugar especial para cada objeto, cuyas manos arrugadas y dedicadas le da cuidado a cada pieza de su tienda.

Cada objeto guarda una historia, los clientes se fascinan por las historias que el viejo Stan cuenta de cada pieza y nace el cariño auténtico por ellas.

Los objetos son exhibidos en las repisas con elegancia, pero todos encuentran una primera estancia en la vieja bodega: ahí se encuentran las piezas que aguardan su momento para aparecer ante la excéntrica clientela del lugar; el viejo Stan dedica tiempo a limpiarlas y retocarlas cada fin de semana.

Te encuentras en la última repisa, en una esquina segura; tus vecinos más próximos son un ejemplar de la primera radio del siglo XX y una pequeña esfera celeste que replica los estudios de Galileo Galilei, proveniente del siglo XIX.

Con tal panorama, no parece que tú, una pecera, fueses algo particularmente interesante, pero el dueño conoce tu magnífico origen.

Perteneciste a un noble inglés que emigró a Estados Unidos de América en el siglo XVIII; fuiste considerado una pieza de arte por la belleza de tu cristal, el cual creaba ilusiones en tonos verdes y púrpuras por la combinación del agua, la luz y los peces que encuentran su hogar en ti.

Pasaste de generación en generación hasta que el actual descendiente de la familia, Anthony Stark, te ofreció como baratija en una vulgar venta de garaje. Ignorante.

El viejo Stan te compró antes de que alguien más te pusiera las manos encima; te llevó a la tienda y te dedica tiempo semana a semana. El anciano reconoce tu valor así que te guarda para un cliente especial, estás seguro.

Aquella esquina donde te colocó es cálida, con mucha luz; eres responsable de darle una colorida vista al fondo de la bodega, y los otros objetos te agradecen que les brindes un poco de color.

Pero no todo es perfecto.

El viejo Stan hace todo lo posible, aunque resulta difícil eliminar a todos los inquilinos desagradables.

Entonces, tu cristal percibe escalofríos.

Ah, aquí viene de nuevo.

Una pequeña araña se asoma de una rendija de la parte superior del techo.

No sabes nada sobre esas criaturas, no has visto más que peces y perros, así que ver a un ser tan desproporcionado y escurridizo casi te hace temblar.

La pequeña araña sale de su escondite, baja hasta quedar muy cerca de ti y te mira. No lo culpas, pues es medio día y la luz crea un arcoiris cuando atraviesa tu cristal.

La arañita hace eso desde que llegaste al lugar; en ocasiones, se acerca lo suficiente para reflejarse en ti, y cuando eso pasa, comienza a jugar: se mueve de lado, gira, va adelante y hacia atrás, suelta risillas, parpadea con sus ocho ojitos.

No han hablado en todo ese tiempo, ¿pero no es el tipo de criatura que debe estar acompañada? Luce como un pequeño.

— Hola, soy Peter —… es la primera vez que se dirige a ti, ¿descubrió que puedes hablar? — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Te paralizas un momento, pero observas que la arañita toma otra postura.

— Yo soy Tessa — su voz fue diferente esta ocasión — Estoy solita, ¿y tú?

— Yo también — está… hablando consigo mismo, y parece ser consciente de eso — ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

— ¡Claro! Seamos amigos por siempre.

… vaya, qué triste.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu familia, Peter?

— Mi familia y yo vivíamos en el cobertizo, pero llegó una gran tormenta que lo derribo… — sus párpados cayeron por un momento — Cuando desperté, estaba solo…

— Lamento escuchar eso, ¡pero yo estoy contigo!

… en serio, qué triste.

Todo ese tiempo que se reflejó en su cristal, ¿solo quiso sentir un poco de compañía?

— Hey, no tienes que inventar a un amigo para poder hablar.

La arañita suelta un pequeño gritito y se esconde en el agujero de nuevo. Segundos después, asoma su cabecita.

— ¿A-Acabas de hablar conmigo?

— Sí, no hay nadie más con nosotros — la radio necesita conectarse para charlar y la esfera celeste habla italiano — ¿Te llamas Peter?

— ¡S-Sí! — vuelve a salir y se acerca con cautela — D-Disculpe si lo molesté todo este tiempo, solo venía a ver sus colores y a jugar.

— Lo sé — la arañita baja la cabeza — Pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte, es más: discúlpame por no haber hablado antes… y por escuchar lo que dijiste hace un momento.

— ¡N-Ni lo mencione! Es solo que…

— Te sentías solo — afirmas en un suspiro. Conoces la sensación, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuviste peces en tu interior — Puedo entenderte.

— ¿En serio? — sus ocho ojitos parecen más brillosos y cálidos — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Quentin — nadie se ha tomado la molestia de preguntarte, hasta ahora — Mucho gusto, Peter.

— ¡Mucho gusto, señor Quentin! — frota sus patitas en un gesto tímido — ¿Usted querría ser mi amigo?

— Claro.

— ¡¿En serio?!

Una araña y una pecera siendo amigos… te habrías reído si te lo hubiesen planteado antes, pero ahora… esa criatura no parece tan desagradable como creíste, al contrario.

— Señor Quentin, ¿usted ha visto el mundo fuera de la tienda?

— Así es.

— ¿Y cómo es?

Tal vez una pecera y una araña tienen más en común de lo que pensaste.


	5. Monstruo

.

* * *

**Día 5. Monstruo  
**

* * *

****#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia5 #Mitologia  
****

* * *

**L**os bosques de Escocia guardan secretos inimaginables, el misterio de sus caminos inspira el temor más primitivo de los hombres, pero permite que las criaturas originarias de la magia se refugien sin temor, que sean bien recibidas entre los suyos.

Pero incluso entre los seres mágicos, existen excepciones.

Hay criaturas… bestias que son temidas por la naturaleza misma.

_Eres una de ellas._

Detienes tus pasos después de recorrer una larga distancia, pues la velocidad de tu carrera requirió de esfuerzo.

Eres como un silbido agudo en el viento, temido y maldecido.

Tuviste un altercado con un hombre que intentó matarte, pero enfrentarte solo significa la muerte: no existe cura alguna para el veneno de tu mordida.

El sujeto se retorció con agonía cuando terminaste de clavarle los colmillos en el cuerpo. Patética criatura.

Te acercas al río y miras tu reflejo.

Tienes unos pálidos ojos azules, colmillos amarillentos, escamas verdes que cubren tu cabeza de serpiente; tu pelaje que inicia en los hombros, se extiende hasta tu cola y muestra las manchas características de un leopardo.

Eres la Bestia Aulladora, el pecaminoso producto del amorío de una princesa y un demonio; maldito y condenado a llevar un mensaje de destrucción a los reinos humanos.

Tu propio reflejo te causa una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Bajas la cabeza para beber un poco de agua, pero notas que algunas gotas de sangre caen y se diluyen con la corriente; percibes un ardor creciente cerca de tu cresta.

Tal parece que el hombre logró herirte, una pequeña victoria en vista de su inevitable muerte.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

Te tensas en tu sitio y tomas una nueva posición; tu pelaje se eriza, tu lengua chasquea. Estás listo para atacar.

Buscas con tu penetrante mirada el origen de aquella voz.

Percibes movimiento detrás de un grupo de árboles; aúllas en señal de amenaza. El sonido que sale de tu garganta se asemeja al de 30 perros aullando a la vez, arde en el fondo del cerebro.

Enfocas una sombra detrás del roble más grande… y se asoma el rostro de un hombre… de un niño, sus facciones redondas indican que no debe tener más de 18 años.

¿Es un joven aventurero en busca de fama? Lo harías pagar por su atrevimiento, pero a punto de saltar sobre él, sale de su escondite.

Su ropa está sucia, su rostro es manchado por lodo y tierra; es delgado, seguramente no ha probado alimento en días; no lleva armadura o espada.

¿Pretende hacerte frente en esa condición?

— Su c-cabeza — menciona con voz temblorosa, señala la parte trasera de tu cráneo — E-Es mucha, parece grave… ¿n-necesita ayuda? Tengo yerbas.

Muestra sus manos: tiene varias plantas curativas que logras identificar, unas que crecen en la profundidad del bosque, ¿por eso está ahí, para recolectarlas? Luce enfermizo, tal vez sea la causa.

… ¿pero no te teme? Eres un monstruo, el destructor de su mundo, ¿por qué te ofrece ayuda?

— Parece que no puedes alcanzarte… n-no tienes que dejarme tocarte, solo…

Exhalas un largo suspiro. Te sientas en el césped, le das la espalda, y con ello, el permiso implícito de acercarse.

Los hombres son incapaces de acabar contigo, así que un jovencito débil y delgado no es una amenaza, ¿qué puedes perder? En todo caso, lo devorarás si pretende ser más listo que tú.

Escuchas pasos suaves hacia ti, realmente se acerca; percibes el aroma de la tierra, de las cascadas del Norte, el picor del polen… son esencias que solo se adquieren con una estancia prolongada en el bosque, ¿cuánto tiempo ha vivido ahí?

Notas cómo machaca las yerbas; rompe un trozo de su camisa vieja y limpia tu sangre con atención, después aplica la masa verdosa. Sientes cosquillas, un ardor equivalente a la gravedad de la herida.

Minutos más tarde, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

— Listo — anuncia mientras toma distancia — Con esto estará bien, así que… bueno, tal vez ya deba irme.

— Espera.

Hablas.

Sí, hablas.

Los humanos ocupan más su tiempo en cazarte que en estudiarte, una gran ventaja cuando se trata de hacerlos pedazos; y a juzgar por el gesto del chico, tampoco tenía idea que cuentas con el don.

Se paraliza en su sitio, abre los ojos con abrumadora impresión.

Sus pupilas son de color avellana, como las hojas de roble durante el otoño.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— A-Ah… y-yo… — le cuesta trabajo articular palabra, le das tiempo para aclararse — P-Peter, señor.

— Dime, Peter, ¿por qué me ayudaste? — eres directo — ¿Sabes lo que soy? ¿Sabes lo que represento para tu especie?

— Y-Yo… y-yo solo lo vi herido y… y pensé que debía doler y… — lo ves de rodillas en el suelo, pegando su frente al césped — ¡Perdóneme! ¡No quise parecer atrevido!

Qué curioso.

Te levantas y concentras el aura mágica de la naturaleza a tú alrededor, le das forma, la dominas para tomar otra silueta menos abrumadora: el cuerpo de un hombre.

— No te disculpes.

La nueva mirada del joven es de confusión, y no lo culpas, es la primera criatura en el mundo que admira tu forma humana.

Lo tomas de las manos y le ofreces apoyo para que se ponga de pie.

— Soy Quentin, gracias por ayudarme.

— N-No fue nada…

Qué joven tan curioso: no percibes miedo, prejuicios ni agresión; en sus ojos solo miras sinceridad y timidez, magia propia.

Es fascinante, quieres saber más sobre él.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un buen lugar donde hay moras frescas, tómalo como un pequeño pago — sonríes coqueto — ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Sí, sí quiero!

Caminan bosque adentro, son protegidos por la maleza y la magia del lugar, son guardados como un secreto entre la belleza de los robles y en el canto de las hadas.

Una magia creadora los rodea, los espíritus elementales celebran su encuentro.

...

Desde ese día, Peter permanece a tu lado: te acepta, te comprende, te ama con todo lo que implica. Tú haces lo mismo, con una intensidad única y devota.

Ese pequeño humano te enseña algo que jamás olvidarás.

'No eres un monstruo.'.


	6. Pesadilla

.

* * *

**Día 6. Pesadilla  
**

* * *

**#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia6 #AlmasGemelas #Viñeta**

* * *

Las almas gemelas existen.

Lo sabes por tus padres, por las parejas que caminan por la calle, por los testimonios en internet y TV.

Lo sabes porque a ti también te pasó.

Es un sueño hecho realidad, ¿cierto? Saber quién es la persona que compartirá un absoluto y profundo amor por ti…

Si es que no la pierdes antes.

Porque conocer a tu alma gemela es la prueba más difícil y dolorosa que tendrás en toda tu vida.

_Solo la conoces cuando sueñas con su muerte. _

Los registros civiles y eclesiásticos indican que las pesadillas comienzan cuando la pareja ya es mayor de edad; carecen de detonante, inician en cualquier momento; los sueños solo tortura a un miembro de la pareja, el criterio de la selección es desconocida, la ciencia y la fe no pueden explicarlo.

Las pesadillas son borrosas, al principio; toman nitidez con el tiempo, tu psique se apropia de las acciones y distingues sonidos, rutas claras, pero el rostro de la persona permanece en el misterio.

Solo puedes ver lo que sucederá: un final atroz, inmisericorde.

A partir del primer sueño corre tu reloj: solo tienes un mes para esclarecer las pesadillas y averiguar, sin duda alguna, el lugar y el tiempo del asalto; si fallas, morirá aquella persona que ansiaste proteger.

Porque el destino es cruel, ya que te enamoras a través de los sueños.

Los testimonios de quienes han triunfado son alentadores, llenos de alegría; brindan guías de supervivencia, de análisis deductivo; prometen una vida maravillosa, te aseguran que todo estará bien.

En cambio, aquellos que han fallado esparcen su tristeza y desesperación a través de testimonios en internet, el mundo del anonimato; le gritan al mundo que no pierdan esta batalla, que no podrás vivir con tu fracaso.

Son testimonios de aquellos que han dejado este mundo por mano propia.

…

Tuviste tu primer sueño a los 33 años.

Soñaste con un gimnasio, un joven que salió luego de entrenar. Su menuda figura te indicó que tenía poco más de 20 años, piernas largas y buena salud.

Caminó por calles poco iluminadas, dobló la esquina; llamó la atención de un grupo de hombres que lo siguieron por otras cuadras, hasta que lo metieron entre golpes a un callejón.

Lo violaron entre bolsas de basura, se turnaron para profanarlo mientras gritaban y reían; hundieron su cara en un charco de orina, su cuerpo se llenó de moretones en medio del éxtasis ajeno.

Nadie escuchó sus gritos y su llanto, cubrieron su boca con tela sucia.

Nadie escuchó cuando la navaja se hundió en su costado, ni el quejido de agonía y terror.

Murió mientras su asesino respiraba afectado por el orgasmo y la adrenalina.

Su cuerpo quedó inerte entre los restos de excremento y fruta podrida.

Los hombres se fueron sin más, como si el chico solo fuese basura; las ratas y las cucarachas fueron sus únicas acompañantes en medio de la oscuridad nocturna.

Tú, Quentin Beck, no permitirías que las horribles pesadillas fuesen una realidad.

…

Te viste llenando la pared de tu habitación con fotos, recortes de periódicos, propagandas de gimnasios, un gran mapa de Queens.

Te ejercitaste, entrenaste porque enfrentarías a esos malnacidos, porque debías ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a ese joven inocente.

Ese chico se convirtió en lo más importante de tu vida.

La hermosa espalda que viste en tus sueños era algo que ibas a alcanzar.

— ¡Quentin, Quentin! — la animada voz que escuchas te devuelve el aliento. Sonríes — ¡Ven rápido!

Dedujiste apenas unas horas antes cuál era el punto de encuentro y la hora. Llegaste justo cuando los clientes salían del gimnasio, en el último horario de la noche.

Reconociste la silueta del chico, corriste hasta él antes de que doblara la esquina.

El mundo tuvo sentido cuando miraste sus ojos avellana.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

Supiste que el joven sintió lo mismo porque también se perdió en tu mirada.

Fueron solo ellos dos en todo el universo, por aquel instante… pero recobraste la consciencia, y lo invitaste a ir por una ruta más concurrida.

Cruzaron la calle y evitaron pasar por el camino de tus pesadillas, pero el grupo de hombres logró distinguirlos. Tres de ellos decidieron aproximarse.

No ibas a perder esta batalla, no ahora, no cuando estabas a punto de salvarlo.

Y peleaste por él, no hubo duda en ti.

…

… te resulta confuso recordar cómo enfrentaste a esos bastardos, apenas rememoras esbozos: sangre y huesos rotos; un grito, sirenas de la policía; luces rojas, blancas, el rostro del chico que te imploró resistir.

Han pasado dos años desde entonces.

— Dame tu mano — obedeces y observas cómo la dirige a su abultado vientre — ¿Lo sientes?

Percibes el movimiento del bebé en toda la palma de tu mano.

— ¡Se mueve! — sonríes con él, se emocionan tanto que sus miradas se iluminan — ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad se mueve! ¡Es maravilloso!

Peter te visitó en el hospital donde te recuperaste de las heridas; se conocieron, se fascinaron, comenzaron a salir; poco tiempo después le propusiste matrimonio, y ahora tendrás un bebé con él.

Con tu alma gemela.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! Nuestro bebé solo tiene seis meses y ya se mueve con energía, seguramente tendrá tanta fuerza como tú.

Ambos se miran y saben que recuerdan aquel duro momento.

Ahora eres merecedor de toda la felicidad que sientes: pasaste la prueba, protegiste lo que adoras más que tu propia vida.

— Gracias por salvarme aquella ocasión, Quentin.

— No, Peter, gracias a ti por existir.

El destino te ofrece todo lo que podrías desear, pero puede quitártelo de la peor manera si no actúas con rapidez, si no eres dedicado en tu única misión.

Vale la pena.

Vale la pena luchar cada día por Peter y sus ojos avellana.


	7. Muggle

Y así termina la MysterySpider Week, ¡muchas gracias por su lectura! Hasta pronto nwn

* * *

**Día 7. Muggle  
**

* * *

****#MysterySpiderWeek2k19 #Dia7 #HarryPotterAU  
****

* * *

Los muggles son el gran mal del mundo.

Se tratan de criaturas vulgares, corruptas que manchan la tierra a su paso; esclavos de la banalidad y de la desidia, ciegos a la naturaleza, a la magia; consumen y se piensan dueños de un mundo que solo pertenece a los más fuertes.

A los magos, como tú.

Mortífagos, magos de sangre pura que sirven al Señor Oscuro; hombres y mujeres que han sido bendecidos por la magia de generaciones, privilegiados, conocedores de las ilimitadas posibilidades de su estirpe; encargados de mostrarle al mundo que solo ellos son merecedores del poder.

Solo los mortífagos de mayor rango son dignos de portar la marca característica, y tú, Quentin Beck, mago de sangre pura, heredero del Condado de Hamshire y orgulloso egresado de Slytherin, ha sido elegido para llevar el tatuaje del Señor Oscuro.

Tu fama propia comienza a recorrer la comunidad mágica, tu nombre es temido y respetado. La herencia de tu familia te da la posibilidad de una vida acomodada; los libros heredados por tus ancestros te abren las puertas de hechizos prohibidos y poderosos.

Riqueza, fama, poder. No hay nada más que podrías desear.

O eso pensaste.

— ¡Quentin!

Viste a un joven cruzar la calle una tarde de verano: acababa de llover así que saltaba entre los charcos del pavimento; llevaba una mochila azul, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis desgastados.

Levantó la mirada hacia ti, admiraste sus ojos avellana y la cordial sonrisa de alguien inocente.

Lo que sentiste fue más allá de las maldiciones imperdonables, del Señor Oscuro, de tu propio poder.

Fue amor.

— ¡Peter! — te acercas a toda prisa y lo estrechas entre tus brazos — Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, no hubo manera de que pudiera venir antes.

— No importa, ya estás aquí — sientes sus caricias en tu cabello como una dulce ensoñación — Tenemos tiempo para estar juntos.

Te separas un poco y lo miras.

Alguna vez creíste que ya lo tenías todo, pero ahora estás ahí, bajo la discreta luz de un farol solitario, estrechando a Peter entre tus brazos.

Estrechas a un muggle, y lo besas.

Sus bocas se unen en un gesto íntimo, asfixiante, sus lenguas se acarician en un movimiento insinuante; le demandas pasión y responde del mismo modo, te deja sin respiración. Mueves los brazos en torno a su cintura, su espalda, maldices la tela que separa sus pieles.

Estás perdidamente enamorado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — acaricia tu rostro después de separarse, ambos respiran con dificultad — Escuché que un grupo de aurores acorraló tu grupo.

— No te preocupes — sonríes con confianza — Ni ocho de sus mejores hombres podrían contra mí.

Peter es un muggle, y como la mayoría, desconoció completamente el mundo de la magia hasta que entraste a su vida. Aun recuerdas su sorpresa cuando le revelaste tu identidad, sus curiosas preguntas; sin embargo, por un tiempo sospechaste de él porque nadie podía ser tan sincero, incluso creíste que te lanzó una poción de amor.

Pero Peter fue auténtico en cada aspecto, y no pudiste contenerte, le entregaste y abriste tú corazón.

El oscuro y ambicioso corazón que Peter aceptó.

Sabe que eres un mortífago, se casó contigo a pesar de todos tus pecados.

— Vamos — lo sostienes firmemente — Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Usas 'Aparición' para transportarlos a una propiedad en el centro de Cardiff, Gales.

Entran en la casa, activas los hechizos de protección pertinentes.

No es por ti, es por tu querido muggle.

— Peter…

Lo miras, tus ojos recorren cada parte de su cuerpo; te acercas, acaricias sus mejillas, Peter aproxima su rostro y ambos distinguen el calor irresistible de sus cuerpos.

Se funden en un nuevo beso, se abrazan tan tierna y desesperadamente que son despojados de sus ropas.

Traicionaste cada uno de tus ideales al unirte con un muggle, al reconocerlo legalmente en aquella sociedad como tu pareja; le compraste una casa en el mejor barrio de Londres, transferiste una cantidad obscena de dinero a su cuenta, le pagas la carrera universitaria.

Todo es un reflejo de lo que le darías en el mundo mágico, un sitio al que jamás podría ir por su seguridad.

— ¡A-Ah, Quentin!

Lo besas de los labios hasta la punta de los pies.

Su cuerpo te reconoce y te recibe, acepta la invasión en su interior, aclama por ti en medio de gemidos, suspiros y palabras de amor.

Se abrazan, se besan, se funden en un vaivén íntimo y perfecto.

Deseas quedarte para siempre… pero elegiste un bando y lo sostendrás hasta el final de tus días.

Ya no es solo por ti, también es por Peter.

No puedes engañarte: a pesar de ser una época gloriosa para los mortífagos, nunca aceptarían esta unión, te repudiarían y los acabarían. Por eso no puedes cometer ningún error, debes ocupar tu lugar al lado del Señor Oscuro por su bien.

…

Tienen sexo casi toda la noche, el amor y el placer los ha unido.

Te niegas a caer dormido, prefieres mirar la preciosa anatomía de Peter y estrechar su cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo. No existe punto de comparación con alguna de las maravillas que guardas en tus bodegas de oro.

De pronto, Peter te mira con un maravilloso brillo en sus ojos.

— Quentin, hay algo que quiero decirte — es algo bueno, su sonrisa es preciosa — ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que decidimos probar?

Eso llama totalmente su atención.

Fue un hechizo de fertilización.

— Nosotros… Quentin, nosotros… — su voz se colma de emoción — Funcionó, vamos a ser padres.

Y te llenas de amor, de felicidad; abrazas al muggle que tanto adoras, gritas de ilusión por el pequeño en su interior, te colmas de amor por el precioso mestizo que heredará los ojos de su madre.

Se abrazan, se besan con insistencia.

El momento de irte volverá, pero esta vez no te pesa tanto.

Tienes mayor determinación que antes.

Serás el más poderoso mortífago que se haya conocido, por tu pareja y por tu hijo.

Lo juras.


End file.
